


Gala Distractions

by LowLand_Viking



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Church of Lemons 2021, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLand_Viking/pseuds/LowLand_Viking
Summary: Heero and Relena distract each other from yet any other fundraising gala.LemonMy offering to the Church of Lemons 2021
Relationships: 1xR
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Church of Lemons 2021





	Gala Distractions

12 Aug 1430 Cunningham Estate Gala

It was a sweltering hot day and of course, this political meet-and-greet was outside. The venue was rustically beautiful but this event planner must not have planned for the heat. Relena Darlian sat at a table by herself, at first it was her age that kept other professionals at arm’s length. How could a 17-year-old girl have enough life experience to be able to lead? Now it was her time in service. Now in her mid-thirties, she commanded a lifetime of experience while her peers were only beginning their careers. The conversations were pleasant on their face but deep with infighting and undertone. Relena never minded these events but had to keep her guard up, these people were not her friends. Swimming in a pool and swimming with sharks were technically the same activity but demanded different levels of fortitude.

The other guests circulated about in their best summer clothes, bright pastels worked with the decor and it was all so perfectly blended that it must have taken weeks of coordination. Not for the first time, Relena rolled around the idea that maybe she should have opened a business or gone into dentistry instead of the deep waters of politics. Her daydream of being a veterinarian was playing through her mind when she was rudely interrupted.

“Excuse me, ma’am, is this seat taken?” a deep, melodious voice from close behind startled her, her guard was still up.

“Yes, I’m waiting for my husband”

“Rude of him to not be here already. We should go get a drink while you wait.”

The forwardness of this turned her around. At the sight of her husband her political reserve shattered. “Oh thank God you’re here, I was falling asleep.”

“Waiting for the weekend?” Heero smirked as he sat down, running a hand to her thigh.

That gala was outdoors on the beautiful ground of the Cunningham Estate. This year there wasn’t a tent but the sky was perfect and the open-air served the upper class well. The toad of a man speaking from the low stage was a freshman congressman elected by a slim margin and attempting to work up his base that wouldn't be in a place like this.

“This speech is…”

“Self-serving?”

“I was going to say ‘masturbatory but yours seems more politically appropriate.”

Relena laugh-snorted, drawing some looks from the mingling crowd. It had taken Heero years to get here. As a traumatized young man, humor was a lost concept to him altogether. He then overcorrected into a blistering sarcasm that turned most conversations into roasts with broken relationships in his wake. Now after years of fine-tuning and more dry jokes than she could count, he had finally arrived at humor that could be described as “dad jokes”. Heero turned to his wife and whispered in her ear

“You wanna step out for a minute?”

This wasn’t a joke. He had a look to him that was still playful but deeply intense.

“Right now?” Relena wasn’t a schoolgirl anymore, they had played this game more than once. Heero’s reply was to stand up and walk toward the manor.

She played with the hem of her skirt. This was a party of politicians, some were friends, but more than a handful were hostile rivals jockeying with her for positions on bills and looking for ways to remove each other from the sphere of influence. If she stood up with a shit-eating grin and frolicked behind her husband, how many of them would notice? No. She was not a schoolgirl and could walk into a mansion for a coital visit during a fundraiser.

In context, it didn't sound any less risky.

She stood up trying her best not to skip behind Heero, who was cutting a pretty incredible figure in that linen suit.

The mansion was sprawling, rustic, very new world. Heero tossed a look over his shoulder as he turned the corner out of the polished marble-floored kitchen. The false door looked like the rest of the house and made finding a proper bedroom impossible. Real estate wasn’t very high on either of their minds though. She almost walked past the first room, the door was the same dark cedar as the wall, Heero pulled her in with two firm hands around her waist.

The room was actually a second kitchen, one of the ways the staff could move around the grounds without drawing too much attention. They met with a kiss, her hands in his hair. Then Heero moved her past him, bracing her against the wall with her forearms.

He pulled up her skirt making Relena purred, he had her pushed up against the wall of the second kitchen, her manicured nails clawed at the mortar of the brick wall. She hadn’t noticed him pull himself out of his pants, or when he hiked up her skirt over her hips. She absolutely noticed as he slid his length over her crease* running over her labia, building friction pulling a moan from Relena’s throat.

“Are you okay? I'm going to let you go” Heero growled into her ear. This elicited a gasp and from her, but she hardly noticed him talking, why was Heero Yuy of all people talking so much? He ran a hand down her spine and grabbed her hips. Hard. Holding her steady, felt a build-up of pressure at her center, he moved his hands to her inner thighs spreading her for himself. Relena’s head was hanging between her forearms against the wall, trying and failing to catch her breath and she welcomed Heero inside her.

She bucked against him as his hands held her hips in place in an iron grip. Inch by inch he slowly pushed. Relena was wide-mouthed, trying to curl her spine and rest her head on his shoulder. It felt like an eternity before Heero was fully inside her. Just as slowly as he entered, he pushed her hips toward the wall, leaving Relena delirious with the friction and the slow lanquidness of their sex. Heero wrapped an arm around the front of her waist, taking her weight and pushing her further onto her tiptoes with each thrust.

Between the publicness of the kitchen, the agonizing speed with which he was taking her, or the helplessness she felt in his grip she couldn't take anymore. Pushed against the bricks, lordosis in full effect and him so deep, impossibly deep inside her. She spasmed at the center of herself, around his cock. Muscles she never realized she had fired on their own accord. Her moan crawled lazily out of her like a cat, slowly building until her eyes rolled in her head and someone was going to hear them. Heero reached up clamping a hand over her mouth. Wide-eyed, Relena liquified, collapsing into his arm as her legs gave out from under her.

“Good girl” Heero growled nipping her ear lobe.

As he dipped his head down to kiss her a steel bowl crashed to the floor with a conspicuous “whop whop whop”. Heero's attention snapped through the shelves of kitchen supplies. It suddenly felt obvious just how open their place of copulation really was.

“We should go” Heero murmured into her ear as Relena moaned prettily and he helped her back to her feet.

The wedded pair snuck through the no-longer-abandoned second kitchen leaving confused-looking wait staff in their wake. It was stocked but seemed to be more cookware storage than actually applying heat to create cooking. Relena was still dick drunk but at least not dragging along the walls while her knees remembered how to walk again. The former terrorist led her through the room with a hand pressed against the small of her back.

By the time they wound through the halls back to the courtyard, Relena was fully back to her cunning capacities and all that remained of their coupling was the flush in her cheeks and the fact she couldn’t remember what happened to her underwear.

Passing through the same milling bourgeoise outside Relena called for their car.

Relena’s pink limo was more of an in-joke now that she was a professional politician. Noin had fought against her painting it to the more en vogue black or getting rid of the status symbol altogether. Pagan was all the more world-weary butler than he was during the Eve War. The Darlian estate had offered him a retirement years ago, but he saw himself as Relena’s father figure.

“Mrs. Relena, how was the fundraiser?” Pagan proposed as he opened the violently pink car door for the couple.

“Same song, different dance Pagan" She smiled. "However, I am exhausted let’s just go home” Relena over-explained, straight-backed and sober, game face in place. Every inch the model leader she was. Heero followed behind her as they climbed inside. Pagan closed the massive door and sat in the driver’s seat.

“The traditional post-gala McDonalds?” Pagan waggled his eyebrows in the rearview mirror. These parties normally have ultra-small portions for vanities sake, and Relena has been in the habit of cheeseburgers since she was a child. That wasn't what she had in mind for today.

“No thanks, in fact, I’m going to put the partition up if you don’t mind.” She threw the words over the already rising opaque glass. As it slid home she turned her full attention to her husband. 

“I can’t believe you tried to 68 me.” she smirked as she reached for the belt on his linen pants.

“68? Are you unhappy with the services rendered?” Heero had no idea what she was talking about but he wasn't about to admit that to her.

“Wait. You don’t know that joke?” She smirked and Heero’s face gave away his ignorance. She almost stopped working the belt for dramatic effect but consciously chose to keep going.

“I’m guessing there’s a punchline” Heero toned.

“Yes dear, You go down on me and I’ll owe you one.” Relena winked as she shifted to kneeling on the limo floor, pulling her husband by his waistline.

Heero’s snicker evolved to a moan as she took him into her mouth, his hand found her braid again and Relelnia relished tasting herself on his cock.

Heero mentally thanked his wife for raising the barrier to the driver’s section and his last real thought was how incredible it was to have the former queen of the world kneeling in front of him. Said queen didn’t waste any time working him with her tongue. Back and forth, working him into her throat as he raised his hips and closed his fist around her fishtail. His tension building until Relena ran her hand up to his chest and he melted into the overstuffed leather seat. Relena swallowed heavily, breaking eye contact with another wink. Uncoupling for him with a playful “pop”

Heero, for his part, was a mess. Flushed and incoherent as his wife raised up to sit bare-assed in his lap. Planting a kiss on his cheek.

“You know, I am glad you never could kill me” she purred into his hair.

.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* That crease is for you from your off-kilter thesaurus Wings Landing


End file.
